The Scariest Halloween
by WishIWasJKR
Summary: Victoire Weasley always gets a good fright during Halloween, and who could be responsible for that other than the much-loved Metamorphmagus in her life? My first fanfiction...that was written for a challenge :D. Thanks Reviews Lounge!


**Disclaimer:** Not JK Rowling. The inspiration is thanks to her work and The Reviews Lounge

**AN: **Written for The Reviews Lounge "Something wicked this way comes" challenge. You all should go over and check it out, it's got some awesome writing. The prompt was Halloween and I bagsed the character Victoire Weasley. You'd think I'd be bored of writing her seeing as I got that huge as story depicting her whole (Hogwarts) life, but apparently not. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

I absolutely hate Halloween. Not, like my friend Hazza, because it's too commercial, and definitely not because the feast always makes me so sleepy I can't complete my homework – that's Sammy's excuse.

No, I hate Halloween because of the favourite (by default) Metamorphmagus in my life - Ted Remus Lupin.

I know it's pretty weird to hate an otherwise fun-filled holiday because of the hottest guy in school – wait, what am I saying? Ignore that last bit; a witch always goes a bit crazy during her time of the month.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah…I have good reason for hating Halloween just because of Teddy. Because, on every October 31st, he takes it to be a second April Fools' Day, only this time around only under-age Veelas are allowed to fall victim to the pranks. Basically, I get quite spooked.

The tradition started when I was just four. We were over at Aunt Ginny's house for the feast when the doorbell rang. Seeing as all the adults were chattering too loudly in the kitchen, I went to the door and opened it to a monster that more than towered over me, boils covering its slimy green skin, saliva dripping out of its mouth, and very sharp claws, longer than Aunt Gabrielle's, reaching out to me. I screamed and wet my pants – hey, I was only four and barely potty trained.

But then Mrs Tonks popped out from behind the monster and picked me up.

"Aw, it's okay, Vicky, it's only Ted," she cooed, before shouting, "Ted, change back at once!"

But the monster charged into the house and made its way to the kitchen. Mrs Tonks swore the first dirty word I ever heard and ran after him with me in her arms, only to find a Stunned monster lying on the floor. Turns out Uncle Ron was a bit scared of the monster too, only he'd chosen to attack rather than wet his pants, naturally.

So that kicked off the tradition and, like all Weasley traditions (Ted is _practically_ a Weasley), it's been strictly adhered to ever since.

Which makes me wonder why I was born a Weasley? I mean, it's handy on April Fools', definitely, but what Mum ever saw in Dad remains a mystery to me. I mean, she's a Veela for crying out loud, and he's way too over-protective and annoying, at least of me. But then again, how could you not be over-protective of your Veela girlfriend? Maybe Mum liked him for what's inside. Deep, deep, deep, _deep_ inside, mind you. Something that, no matter what my cousin Roxy says, will never happen with me and Ted. Never. Why she would even think that remains a mystery to me.

Anyway, so when Ted got sent off to Hogwarts, I thought I could escape his childish tricks. Having the previous year gotten the fright of my life after being pushed into a lake which he'd told me had an invisible whirlpool that would suck me down in an instant, I was well and truly tired of it all. It is not a pleasant experience for any eight-year-old to float in ice-cold water, waiting for death to take you. Uncle Harry had a good shout at Ted for that one, the sucker. Said I could've gotten really sick.

But with a little help from Uncle George, Ted managed to get me again. I was all tucked up in bed, leaning my head back on my palms and enjoying the first scare-free Halloween in five years. And then I heard it.

"Victoire."

It was one of those ethereal calls and it was coming from my cupboard.

"Victoire Pax Weasley, age nine years, two months and three days, to die in three hours."

I screamed – but I didn't wet my pants, may I add.

"Cause of death," said the unearthly voice over my screams, "fright from an ingenious trick pulled by Teddy Lupin."

I cursed the word I had learnt exactly five years ago and opened my cupboard. It was a product from the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Spy Kit, a microphone and speaker. I heard Ted's laughter.

"You are so dead," I muttered, before turning both devices off.

So it was no wonder that I was a bit apprehensive as I got my Hogwarts letter. With me under the same roof as him and no overprotective parents, it was easy for Ted to take the jokes to the next level.

Mum and Dad (though mostly Dad) were fretting over me on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters until Ted wondered away from his gran and put an arm around me. Why doesn't my Veelaness affect him? I mean, not that I want him to like me or anything, but sometimes I wish he couldn't get so close to me. It makes _me_ feel uncomfortable, not the other way around.

"Don't worry about a thing, Bill. I'll take care of her," he insisted with that dazzling smile that seems to assure all the grown-ups _and _make every girl swoon.

Yeah, right. The pranks kept getting worse and worse – or, if you look at it from Ted's perspective, better and better – each year. You would think that with all the spooking going on I'd have gotten used to it all, but it seems I only get anxious as soon as Halloween celebrations kick off, jumping even at the sound of my own name. Ted has spooked me with Decoy Detonators carefully placed in my bag, trick telescopes that I used in Astronomy (though thanks to my Veelaness my black eye went away in a few minutes) and Wildfire Whizbangs set off centimetres behind me. When I was a third-year he even went so far as to cut one of his very important OWL classes so that he could levitate Werewolf Fang into the Hair-Raising Potion I was brewing to, naturally, make it explode right under my nose.

So I was greatly relieved when Ted informed me in my fifth year that he wouldn't be pulling a Halloween prank on me that year.

"I know just how much you love it Vix," he said in early October, causing me to roll my eyes, "but with NEWTs and all, I just don't have the time."

I skipped all the way down to dinner to tell Hazza and Sammy the news. They didn't take much notice though, seeing as Hazza was draped around Benny Johnson and Sammy was trying to memorise all the uses for Joberknoll parts.

But then something clicked in my brain – Ted was one of those super smart kids who didn't need to put much effort in to pass his classes. I mean, when he was in his OWL year, while everyone else was busy pouring over the textbooks in the weeks leading up to the fortnight of torture, he was just lazing about, thinking of more ways to spook me – not that I can read his mind or anything, but that's what the anxiety he has given me causes me to think. Needing to study, especially this far away from NEWTs, couldn't possibly be the reason Ted wasn't going to prank me.

"Ted doesn't have a reason for not spooking me," I whispered to Hazza in Charms.

"Yeah, he does, that whole study thing you told me about," she said, passing me a rat to test out our latest spell. At least she payed _some_ attention to me. "Honestly, such a nerd. I really don't know why you even like him."

"I do not!" I hissed, causing Professor Leigh to turn around and glare at us over his spectacles. That didn't stop Hazza though, seeing as she's had way too many detentions she's practically immune to them.

"You're always running to him for help," she muttered, "and you guys are always joking around."

"Maybe that's because we're practically related?" I couldn't help but offer, despite Leigh's eyes boring into us.

"Weasley, McKenzie!" he shouted. "You will stop talking in my class or else receive a detention!"

Kazza rolled her eyes but didn't talk any more. As much as she's immune to detentions, she'll never drag me down there with her. She claims it's because I need to have a clean record if I'm ever to go out with Perfect Ted, but I reckon it's just because she's a really good friend.

So what was Lupin's reason for not spooking me? I, who unfortunately am one of the people who know him best, couldn't think of one reason in the world that would stop him from gaining happiness from the suffering he inflicted on me. Which could only mean one thing: Ted _was_ going to spook me; he just thought I was stupid and that he could put me off the scent.

Yeah, just lie to me Ted, after years of a dishonest, distrust-filled relationship.

Well, actually, Ted and I are pretty open with each other. It's probably because we're family and we know we absolutely can't judge each other or else the whole Weasley family will be brought down.

So on Saturday the 31st of October, I was ready. I clasped my wand in my hand as soon as I got up, not even letting go of it to have a shower. That was, I now realise, pretty stupid of me, seeing as Teddy can't come up to the dorms anyway.

Hazza and Sammy groggily raised their eyebrows at me when they slouched in and saw me brushing my teeth while holding my wand.

"Ted," I explained after spitting.

They rolled their eyes and went into the shower. Not like they understand, though. They don't even have _brothers_.

I was suspiciously looking around the whole morning but I didn't spot Ted once. _Maybe he really is studying_? I thought, until I spotted him out the window playing Quidditch with some of his mates. I relaxed for a bit after that.

But after nothing scary even happened by dinner time, I was getting quite worried. Don't tell me Ted had a personality transplant without me knowing?

So after dinner I dragged him along to a spare classroom.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know what you mean, Vix," he said, feigning innocence as he perched on the desk. He was going for the natural look today, with light brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, easy smile…he looked hot.

Argh! I swear Teddy Lupin messed around with my brain for Halloween.

No, no he didn't, because he did something much worse, which I will reveal to you in due course.

"Why aren't you spooking me or exploding something in my face or _something_?" I asked, almost whined.

"'Cause," he shrugged, standing up. "I guess I've grown fonder of you this year and am willing to empathise with your dislike of pranks."

It took me a little while to figure that out – why did Ted have to be so smart and know all these big words and speak like someone with so much wisdom at random times of the day?

But the thing is, I fell for it. Like the stupid person that I am, I fell for it. And I did what I guess Ted knew I would, for he is as close to me as I am to him, and therefore his Halloween trick worked.

I walked over to Ted and looked deep into his eyes. They seemed so earnest though, those pools of chocolate. Looking back at that moment, I didn't know Ted took acting classes.

I leaned forward and, as a way of saying 'thanks for your sudden transformation from annoying hetro to sympathetic gay guy' (meaning no offence to gay men, but they are always so nice and understanding), I kissed him. On the lips.

Yes, I am the biggest idiot. However, let me just say it was not for romantic purposes.

But I never intended to hold my lips to his for as long as I did – that was Teddy's fault. His lips were so soft and, if I'm not mistaken, he was holding me to him and kissing me back.

Now, Teddy isn't the kind of guy who'll kiss any girl, which is why this came as the surprise of the century, but I eventually pulled away from him and, without bothering to check the colour of his eyes or the bright shade in his hair, I bolted from the room.

But a thought that scared the living daylights of me crept into my mind.

That was the best kiss of my life. Okay, that's not saying much seeing as every guy who's ever kissed me has tried, much to my disgust, to front me in the hope I'd be too distracted by their spectacular kissing skills to notice. Apart from my ex-boyfriend Sean, but he kissed like an eel anyway, which is why we had more of an emotional rather than physical relationship. The point is, Ted's kiss actually left me wanting more.

Ted _had_ lied to me. He had known that was how I would react, because he knows me better than anyone. He'd known I was going to kiss him. He'd known that I would later think that was way better than any kiss I've ever received. Of course, when I told Sammy and Hazza and Roxy this, they didn't believe my little theory, seeing as _I_ was the one who started kissing _him_, but that's not the point. It was Ted's fault.

Yes, Ted _had_ played one of his little Halloween tricks on me, no matter what any one says, and it'd frightened me more than any of his previous ones.

* * *

**AN**: I'm down on my knees – review? Oh, and go to the Reviews Lounge and read the rest of them. :D

This is the first time I've seen the full potential of writing in first person. Dang it feels good. I hope you liked it. If you did, check out my other story, The Veela Diaries.


End file.
